


The Stories at Saint Bellvine’s Academy for the Well Educated and Gifted

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Restriction: 16 Year Old Minimum, Bisexuality, Bullying, DO NOT COPY, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escort Service, Evil Principal, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Polyamory, School, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twincest, Zoophilia, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: Saint Bellvine’s Academy for the Well Educated and Gifted is the most prestigious school in the entire world! Standard Highschool Juniors (Age 16) can attend this Academy as a Freshman, and it will treat them as a mini-college into college. Students can live on campus for free as long as they work on campus. Teachers are amazing, student body is fantastic, and everything is perfect for each student! Except...Students and teachers alike all share a trait in common, they share animal ears/tail of a random species. Some rarer than others. This is the Story of Alyx O'Dwyer and her half sister Alexa Sanders and their stories at Saint Bellvine’s Academy for the Well Educated and Gifted, combating the evil Head Principal Sharron Luxomberg.
Relationships: Original Animal & Male/Female Characters, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone...Here we are. Now, you may be wondering, “Huh, this isn’t any of the three stories Nyx mentioned. What gives?”...Well, here is what happened! I had planned this kind of story for quite some time. But I never gave it a Teaser, nor ever mentioned it! Think of it as a Stealth Drop Story. I tricked all of you lovely readers into expecting something, but given something entirely new! Plus, this is a personal fun setting of mine, with some kinks I am more than going to enjoy! Anyways, let’s kick back, relax, and enjoy this world where people have Animal traits, similar to that of Nekos!**

Sitting at the door to the Head Principal’s office of Saint Bellvine’s Academy for the Well Educated and Gifted, an extremely massive and unique Miniature College, where the student body starts at age 16, and sends at whenever they get their appropriate degree from the college aspect of the school, is one 16 year old student, in proper uniform. This student has fair skin, with bright green eyes...That resemble a canine? Her uniform is comprised of a tight long-sleeved collared shirt, dyed black, with a medium length skirt, and matching black leggings, with a crest on the right breast. She had black converse on too. The buzzer goes off, “Alyx O’Dwyer (Fake Last Name and blah blah blah) step into my office.” as the student gets up. 

Walking past a mirror, more features of Alyx can be seen in the reflection. She has two red furry wolf ears on top of her head, and a big poofy red wolf tail. Alyx herself is a true, rare, one of a kind, Red Headed Red Wolf. Opening the door to the office, Alyx sits down next to another student, who looks strikingly similar to her...Minus a few obvious details. This student had beautiful chocolate brown skin, natural blonde hair, tiger ears and a tiger tail, coiled around the chair, also having green eyes. Alyx says “Hey sis.” and sits down next to her half-sister. The two both look forward at the principal, Sharron Luxomberg. The two both look at the European woman in her late 50s, with fair skin, platinum blonde hair in a bun, a suit, and all, with two black and white badger ears poking out of her bun.

Sharron says “Alyx O’Dwyer and Alexa Sanders...The half-sisters...The troublemakers. The TWO WHO SHOULD BE EXPELLED FROM MY ACADEMY.” as Sharron’s badger temper flares, but she calms down. She composes herself and says calmly, “Do you two know why you’re here.” as Alexa just shrugs. Alyx says “Actually Principal Luxomberg, this academy was founded by Abigail Bellvine and it was built with her ideologies that have been passed down from generation to generation. Even the superintendent of this school system is Cheryl Bellvine. But as for what I know about coming into here. I have to agree with my half sister. No idea.” as Sharron growls at the two of them and pulls out a clicker and points to the TV in the corner. Sharron says “I finally have dirt on you two so I can get your asses out of my SCHOOL.” as she plays the recording.

The two both watch as it’s them in the library, at about evening time, with Alexa being frustrated and Alyx tutoring Alexa. The video plays for a solid 20 minutes, as Alyx and Alexa both watch as nothing happened, but Sharron looked liked she was about to rip her hair out of her head. She said angrily “WHAT GIVES! THE VIDEO THIS MORNING HAD DIRT THAT YOU TWO WEREN’T STUDYING.” as Alyx and Alexa both shrug in the same manner. Alyx speaks up and says “We were studying. Alexa here was struggling with biology, and I was doing good in it, so I was coaching my sis. She coaches me in sports, what’s so bad about her half sister teaching biology?” as Sharron looks fuming mad. Sharron proclaims loudly “I’ll get dirt on you both. I’ll make sure you two are properly expelled with 0 chance of ever getting an education from my Academy. Go back to your damn dorms.” as the two grab their belongings and pack up to leave.

As the two exit the office and head to the elevator to take them to level 8 of the 10 level Academy, where their dorms are, the elevator dings open, as the main popular cheerleader of the school is there. Alyx and Alexa both see Kristine Oaken, in her proper uniform, steam cleaned and pressed, as it’s perfect. Kristine notices them and smacks Alyx’s binder out of her hands, all over the floor, walking off with a laugh, as Alyx picks up her binder and papers with Alexa’s help. The duo then step into the elevator as the door begins to shut. She just says “Three. Two. One.” as the intercom system goes off and loud lewd moans can echo through the entire academy, as Alyx has a shit-eating grin.

Once the two finally make it back to their dorm, they both shut their door and begin to bust out laughing. Alexa lays on the bed and says “Damn sis, how the hell do you know what to do. You and I both know when you said studying biology, we were really studying anatomy!” in a very flirtatious tone. Alyx rolls her eyes as she walks around her dorm. In their shared dorm, there would be a fairly sized kitchen nook, a split walk in closet, two private rooms for bedroom, a living area with a big TV, and a single bathroom. Alyx begins cooking dinner for herself and her sister, and says “Yeah Alexa, we both know you love studying the inner workings of your half-sister’s vagina with your tiger cock. And as for how I did it, like I said, I have friends in high places.” as she begins cooking a salmon dinner for her sister and steak for herself.

Alexa smells the food cooking as her stomach grumbles as she walks up to her half sister and begins fiercely dry humping her from behind and nipping her neck. Alyx was just a small 5’3 woman, while Alexa was 5’10 at most, and very firm and toned. Alyx just moans softly as she pulls her leggings down and undoes her skirt, throwing the black panty covered slit and slightly round rear. Alexa doesn’t even hesitate as she gets down behind Alyx and puts her nose right up to Alyx’s covered slit and takes a deep inhale and gives a bite even. Alyx moans out from the sudden bite, as she feels Alexa’s rough sandpaper tongue swirling all over her covered slit, and groping her rear too. Alyx giggles as she moans out in a very lewd manner, bending over slightly and giving Alexa even better access to her slit. This only entices Alexa as she buries her rough tongue deep into Alyx. She even goes as far as pushing Alyx’s panties into her snatch as she eats her out and gets her scent.

Alyx just moans softly and cutely, cooking the steak and salmon as she feels Alexa pull off suddenly and pull her panties down. Alyx knew it was time for sex, pre-dinner sex at that too, as she quickly felt Alexa be naked behind her. It wasn’t long before she felt her half sister’s dark barbed feline shaft rubbing against her folds. Alyx says “I don’t feel a condom sis.” as Alexa whines audibly. She proclaims “Come on Alyx...I hate condoms. You’re always on the pill too...Can we please raw dog it?” as she continues to pretty much dry hump her sister, trying to get Alyx to cave in. Alyx’s nose twitch, smelling Alexa’s heat without Alexa even knowing. Alyx rolls her eyes and says “Those fuckers are expensive, you can take my ass for a spin.” as that was enough for Alexa.

Alexa doesn’t even hestiate as she aligns her shaft with Alyx’s cute puckered rear and just rams that barbed feline shaft right into the tight hole. Alyx moans out softly, as Alexa just begins hammering right into Alyx’s tight hole, her toned thighs smacking against Alyx’s rear and making a lewd skin on skin slap into their room. Alexa moaned and roared out softly, loving how her half-sister’s tight rear feels around her barbed feline shaft. Alexa goes up and leans up to Alyx’s neck and begins to kiss, lick, and nip at Alyx’s neck. Alyx gently wraps her tail around Alexa’s waist as she lets Alexa thrust into her, until she is satisfied. She does know this won’t last long since Alexa always had really sensitive heats. Alexa did wrap her arms around Alyx’s underboob and began to thrust deeper into her sister’s amazing rear.

Alyx just moans out softly, letting Alexa get her heat out of her system, as she casually flips the salmon and steak, making sure both are perfectly cooked. She is glad that she has a Work Permit and works at the Local Gamestop at the mall near the Academy. She did enjoy the cute purrs and roars and mews that Alexa was giving her from the intensity of her heat. She knew she had to help her out from time to time with her heats, as it would start to get obvious. Alexa’s deep thrusts with lewd smacks echoed as the food began to sizzle gently from the oil. Alexa gently digs her fingers deep into Alyx by accident, making her wince a bit, but the more important thing was that Alexa started to throb in Alyx’s tight rear. Alyx knew for a fact that it was about time for dinner anyways, and she clenched her rear tightly.

This made Alexa moan and roar out louder, as there was hammering on the door from the usual student officers for noise complaints. Knowing how to combat it, “It’s just a Mouthgasm! It’s just a mouthgasm!” and she opens the nearby vent, as the officer outside smells the steak and salmon. She hears a “Apologies, carry on!” as she takes her panties and shoves them into Alexa’s mouth. This muffles her enough as Alyx feels the harder, firmer smacks into her clenched rear, and huge ropes of pre shooting into her. Thanks to her heat, Alexa moans out muffled into the room, thanks to Alyx’s panties, as she shivers from the feeling and finally caves in. Her feline shaft erupts with her heated, thick, sticky, load that floods and gushes into Alyx’s tight rear. Alyx moans out softly and lets out a cute little howl, loving how her rear gets flooded with Alexa’s rear. Alexa happily stays hilted deep inside of Alyx’s rear as she puts the food on some paper plates. Slowly coming off of her high, Alexa lifts Alyx up and carries her back over to the couch, where she sits down with Alyx. Knowing exactly what’ll happen, Alyx puts the plates of food on their table, as Alexa wraps herself and Alyx up. The duo then get their food, flip the TV on and enjoy their dinner. Alyx says “Least it’s Friday, but fuck I have to go to work tomorrow, got the stupid night shift.” as Alexa pouts a bit.

**And here we have it everyone! The third and final installment of the triple teaser story post! Now, I hope you all enjoyed the stories that were once teasers and now full fledged stories! I won’t lie, there is a possibility of me adding a Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss story in the near future. An OC is already made, but enough of this everyone. The agenda shall finally continue! :D**


	2. The Secrets Behind Bellvine

**Alright everyone! We have a brand new agenda! A brand new start, and more importantly, brand new smut! We are starting with Saint Bellvine’s Academy for the Well Educated and Gifted! Or as it will be properly labeled, The Neko Story. Now, while Neko means Cat Ear and/or Tail iirc, I’m using the term to describe Animal traits. Now then! The previous chapter showed the villainous evil Headmistress! Now, we are going to have a lewd chapter this early on! Yes, chapter 2 of Lewdness ensues here! Also, you lovely readers get to view what happens to Alyx at work hehe. Let’s get on with the story at hand! :D**

With Saturday coming and going quickly, Alyx is in her uniform for working at the local GameStop, as she is in the pair of black pants, black polo with the logo, and her name tag all ready and she herself looking presentable. Alyx looks on over at Alexa, who was laying on the couch, with her homework all over the coffee table, and fast asleep. Alyx knew she was out cold, as she opened the door and went ahead on left. On the other side of the door, Alyx bumped into Kristie, who was waiting for her. She just said “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the skank herself. Going to work huh? Having to waste away your weekends to pay for tuition.” as Alyx just gives a warm smile and a shrug.

Alyx replies “Well, funny enough, I got a full ride tuition, and part of my requirement is to have a part-time job, and I also have 250,000 in tuition, so don’t gotta worry about shit.” as Kristie pushes Alyx against the door and pins her. Alyx, not really phased, looks up and says “What? I’m not even from a well off family that has bought grades before.” as Kristie goes wide eyed and backs off. She just growls and says “Bitch…” and leaves Alyx alone. Kristie didn’t realize one thing though, it was 8:30 pm, and GameStop closes at 9:00 pm on Weekends. And it takes Alyx about 20 minutes to walk there...Kristie was too focused on the fact that Alyx knew about her family’s secret.

Alyx quickly makes it out of the campus, waving goodbye to the night shift security guard who knows her secret, as she looks left than right, as the guard nods and remotely erases Alyx from the cameras, and gives a nod. Thankfully, he has an earbud in and was listening to music, so his nod looking like a head bob to a beat. There was a nice big blind spot that hid everything as a very, very, very nice limousine pulls up, with reflective lights to keep it hidden. The door opens as Alyx hops right in, and the limousine drives off, with the signal for the night shift guard to pull everything to normal. The limo lights up as Alyx relaxes in the seat and looks forward and sees her loving and dominant mistress. She looks forward and sees Cheryl Bellvine right before her. She is wearing her formal black overcoat with a white button up collared shirt, her long black skirt, and white stockings with flats. 

Cheryl herself had massive 48 DDD breasts, with two cute black and white cow ears present on her head, and a tail swaying on the seat. Cheryl had fair tan skin and nice brown hair in a short style and said happily, “There’s my lovely little obedient pup. I have your list of escorts for the night. Make mama proud like you always do.” as Alyx laughs and slips out of her uniform. She now is wearing a very revealing and small tube top, very short booty shorts, five inch heels, and her red stockings. Alyx happily puts her collar on with the tag of “Cheryl’s Prime Slut” and says “I never disappoint Mistress Cheryl. Is Veronica still on the shit list?” as Cheryl nods. Alyx nods and takes the list and looks at it. She perks up “Oooo, starting with Chad huh? And that’s it huh? Giving me an easy night?” as Cheryl nods and pushes a wrapped box forward. Cheryl states “I know I missed your birthday, so I’m giving you an easy night, and your gift will be given to you afterwards. Besides, I have excellent news for your little Futa Club.” as Alyx perks up.

Cheryl shows a sealed envelope and hands it over to Alyx. Going wide eyed, Alyx takes the envelope and quickly opens it. Alyx cheers loudly and says “We got funding! WE CAN AFFORD BETTER EQUIPMENT, NEW TOYS! OH MY FUCKING GOD! THANK YOU MISTRESS! THANK YOU!” as Alyx wiggles in excitement, her ears wiggling cutely, and her tail wagging rapidly. Cherly leans over and pets Alyx’s ears tenderly and says “You’re quite welcome my pet, now go earn Mama some cash. Chad has a special request for you that’s why he bought you out for the night.” as Alyx nods. Alyx continues to simply chat with the Superintendent and her mistress as they get to the GameStop.

The door opens as Alyx hops on out. Cheryl says “Have fun my pet~” as the limo dries off and the GameStop is still nice and wide open. Alyx walks right in, as she walks to the back door, the “employees” ignoring her, as she swipes a card and walks down a secret path. Once down past the door, it seals up tight, as Alyx walks down into a very large brothel/strip club...Hidden beneath a GameStop. Alyx looks around, seeing all the women that are serving patrons, being a flirt, tease, and all, as many men and women are groping and teasing the scantily clothed waitresses and strippers. The entire building all saw Alyx and gave her a cheer as she waved at all the familiar faces. She had a tag on saying she was bought for the night, so many people were understanding, as Alyx walked right on up to the bar.

At the bar, Alyx saw Chad himself. She saw the massive 6’6 tan skinned Stallion Neko, with a large blonde tail to match his brown hair. He was wearing jeans with a plaid collared shirt, and a large cowboy hat, as Chad was a rancher and in his late 20s. Alyx gently tapped his side and swooped on to the left side of him, as Chad looked right, then left, but then perked up and looked down. He saw the charming little red wolf between his legs, and smirked. He said “Well know, didn’t expect that Bellvine herself sent her little pup. I just asked for someone cute and knew the clientele well. Glad to know my money is definitely well spent.” as Alyx gives a cute little giggle to him.

She says “So then stud, Mistress Bellvine said you paid a hefty fine to get me alone for a night. Let’s go to my room and we can both have fun and see what you wish of me~” as Alyx speaks in a heavily flirtatious tone. Chad really liked this, as he offered her hand and Alyx gently took it and guided him upstairs to the private rooms. Once upstairs, Alyx and Chad entered the Fire Wolf Suite, Alyx’s personal escort room. The room itself was entirely red, red hardwood floor, red wall paint, a black and red matress, and a closet filled with sex-enhancing drugs and sex toys. Chad let out a low whistle as he saw the visibly expensive room before him. Alyx already goes to the bed as Chad looks at the young gal and begins taking his clothes off. Chad does speak up and say “Can I tell you first or after?” as Alyx lays on the bed naked and thinks.

She replies “You can tell me as I suck you off.” as Chad smirked and showed his flaccid horse shaft, easily at 10 inches soft, 3 wide, and a 4 inch flared tip, with a medial ring at the 6 inch mark. Chad himself was muscular and firm, as he walked up to the bed and gently smacked the flared tip against Alyx’s cheek, who began to cup his orange sized testicles and take the large head into her mouth and began to suck him off tenderly. He huffs and even neighs in bliss as he started growing erect rather quickly. It wasn’t long until the grower that Chad was, gave up and showed his full length. Chad alone, due to being a Horse Neko, had a staggering 22 inch fully erect horse shaft, with the flared tip gaining half an inch.

Chad was grunting and panting, as Alyx took the massive shaft all the way down past the medial ring and rested her nose at his base. He gently petted the cute wolf ears and started speaking up. He said “Alright...So um...This is my first time, and I know you’re an experienced escort, but I don’t want to claim anyone so soon, but this is an exception and...I’m having a really hard time with the ladies. Sure, I have lasses who just want to ride my dick and call me for one night stands. I want to find a lil gal I can spend the rest of my days with. You know.” as Alyx pulls off his shaft with a loud pop and gently ushers him over to the bed. He sits down as she points to her slit and then to her rear. Chad says “Ass.” as Alyx nods and lubes his shaft up with proper lube, then lubes herself as she prods her rear with his large shaft.

Chad, showing some authority, pushes Alyx down his length and in turn, spreads the cute little wolf girl’s rear and even gives her a prominent bulge. She grunts out  _ SOFTLY,  _ showing she’s had something bigger in her rear and takes a moment to think about this. She does bounce on Chad’s large rod as she sways her tail all over his equally large testicles. She says, in between her soft moans and bounces, “So, you want me to pull some strings and see if I can find some nice cuties that you can date?” as Chad nods. He replies “I know it’s low and tacky, but...I’m sick of getting one night stands. I know it’s asking for a lot, but it’s really---” as Chad was interrupted by Alyx.

She began riding faster, knowing how to make men moan and shiver, as her tail sways in a specific matter, making Chad grunt louder and more frequently. He even started spurting ropes of thick pre into her rear and he could see the large globs gently shift her body. She says “That’s easy. Mistress Bellvine does have her own dating app in the works. I can get you a list of single ladies to---” as Alyx was interrupted by Chad this time. He came to an unexpected and rather immediate orgasm as his thick, musky, heavy, stick seed began gushing right into Alyx. There was so much pressure that it pumped right into her stomach and made her bulge out, on top of showing his flared shaft. He watches as Alyx’s little stomach bulges out to a staggering six months and some even shoots out of her mouth and down her lips and onto her chest. She just licks her lips and says “I’ll see what I can find Chad. I’ll see what I can find.” as Chad smiled. He replied “Thanks. I owe you another round then.” as he gets right back into thrusting.

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Saint Bellvine’s Academy for the Well Educated and Gifted! I did plan on prolonging the lewds for a few chapters, but I decided to go against it! As you can see, there is a lot more to this story than meets the eye! There’s a secret underground brothel, a secret life, and so much more! Anyways, let me get the new agenda for you all :D. Agenda: Tentacle Story, Lone Wolf Story, Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide, Devil Story, Multiverse Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, Heroes of the Armor, Eternal Strife, Steampunk Story, Cyberpunk Story, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties, Destiny 2, Pandemic Chronicle, Curseborn Story, A World of Magic and Fur 2. Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


	3. Motivations.

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the World of Saint Bellvine and the very lewd and debaucherous school! This chapter will not be too impressive, but we’re gonna start to show some of the real plot for this school, all the while showing who’s the good and who’s the bad at the school. We’re also gonna get to see who really gets to make this school turn and go. Anyways, without letting myself spoil more of the chapter at hand, let’s get on with the show! I will at least say this much. The School is divided into two aspects; Alyx’s Gang and Sharron’s Gang. The divide 2%-98%.**

With it being a fresh Monday morning, Kristine is called right into the Principal’s Office. Opening the door and stepping inside, Kristine, the lovely Cougar Neko with short tan ears and a long tail, looks at the platinum blonde, Karen of a woman, Sharron. She simply says “Kristine. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” as Kristine simply nods. Sharron continues “Those two, the O’Dwyer and Sanders. I need you to find dirt on them. Canines and Felines may show higher signs of Incestual Desires, but in my proper school, Incest is heavily banned and outlawed! Never mind how some politicians are actually trying to pass laws to encourage safe havens to partake in that sin...But anyways. Kristine. Your task is simple. Date Alyx to find dirt on her. We’ll get her and Alexa expelled.” as Kristine visibly shudders.

Kristine contests, “Date her?!? Please, she’s just a low-life tramp. No one likes her except the god damn nerds, and a couple teachers too. She works all weekend and comes back to school and somehow maintains perfect grades. She’s cheating. 100%. Most of the teachers don’t like her either. She’s a slacker and lazy, even if she gets high marks. She’ll be caught.” as Sharron gently tears into her stress ball and pretty much rips it to pieces. Kristine gulps at this and says “I...Suppose it’s for a greater good. I-I’ll date her. When do you want me to start?” as Sharron gives a sickly sweet smile. Sharron replies “As soon as you can. Inform me as soon as you start and I expect weekly updates. Do that, and I’ll pull some strings for you to get into prestigious academies to enhance your cheerleader status.” as Kristine fawned at that idea. Kristie simply replied “You can count on it.” which resulted in Sharron nodding and dismissing her.

Meanwhile on the other side of school, Alyx and Alexa both scramble out of the door as they both slept in a bit too much and pretty much tumble over each other. Alexa being the more sporty one as she gets out of the room first and knocks over one of the students who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Alexa doesn’t even apologize as Alyx comes out in a shirt and pants and shoes and her backpack slung over her shoulder. Seeing the student on the ground, with papers and earbuds and headphones scattered about, Alyx kneels over and begins picking the things up and organizing them. Once done, Alyx helps the student up and says “Sorry about my half-sister, she’s all about sports and she has to keep grades up and her class is on the other side of the academy.” as Alyx looks the student over.

She sees that the student is a calico cat Neko, with orange, white, and black splotches all over her ears and tail. She notices the torn pants, the graphic design tee, the skateboard that’s slowly rolling away which she grabs and rolls back. The student rubs her head and sees that Alyx helped her and gets all of her belongings back. Alyx says “Say, you’re that transfer student from the east coast aren’t you?” as the student nods. She replies “Um...Yep, that’s me Erin. I transferred here yesterday, so it's actually my first day...I don’t know where to go.” as Alyx notices Erin’s schedule on the floor and picks it up. She says “Well Erin, we have the same first class. I can guide you. The Academy is split up into multiple levels. Levels 1-4 is all dorms. 5-9 is Freshman and Sophomore. 10-14 is Junior and Senior. 14-20 is all college stuff. Granted, a Freshman here is 16, Sophomore 17, Junior and Seniors are 18, and blah blah blah.” as Erin just nods.

Alyx starts walking off to the elevator. Erin follows quickly behind, but Alyx speaks up “Keep your distance. Trust me. About ten feet.” as Erin stops until there’s ten feet of distance and follows. As the two walk off, Erin suddenly sees that Alyx is tripped by Kristie, who laughs at her and kicks her books away. Alyx rolls her eyes as she pulls all of her books back to her, on a retractable string and gets all organized. Erin just looked flabbergasted and looked at Alyx, helping her up too. Alyx replies “Thanks. I’m not too welcomed here. I’m on the principal’s shitlist for whatever reason.” as the two make it to the elevator. Swiping her student ID card, as the doors open and the two step inside. Alyx presses the floor for Level 6 as the doors close and the two head up.

Erin says “So...Um...Can you tell me the schtick of this place…?” as Alyx replies “Alyx. And it’s simple. We’re an academy focused on education and what not. State of the art tech and stuff for all mediums of learning. Best workout equipment for those more sport-inclined. We got music rooms, rec rooms, art rooms, programming rooms, gaming rooms for nerds, and everything in between. We got a nearby skatepark too.” as Alyx gestures to Erin’s board. Erin’s ears perk up as she gets all giddy at hearing that too. Erin then replies “What’s the deal with the dress code? I read it over and over and it made no sense. Some days there’s a uniform. Some days there’s free codes?” as Alyx just laughs and pets Erin on the ear, a common friendly gesture to all.

Erin makes a soft purr. Alyx replies “We have Casual Weeks and Uniform Weeks. Sometimes we have Casual Months and Uniform Months. Pretty much, school goes Monday to Sunday. Monday is the start, Sunday the end. All students get an email at 6:00 AM Monday stating whether or not it’s a Uniform Week or Casual Week. Right now, it’s a Casual Week, so we can all wear whatever. If you haven’t gotten a Uniform yet, it’ll come in by the end of the week. Now the schedule is crazy, but it makes sense. Some people only go to class Monday to Friday. Tuesday to Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and so on. It’s just how your schedule is. The Academy is actually really keen on keeping students' mental health well.” as Erin nods.

The doors ding open as they make it to Level 6 and Erin can see the madhouse of students all scrambling and getting to class, all in casual clothes too. As Erin watches the madhouse, Alyx waves at another student. She says “Hey Drake, heads up today, you got a pop-quiz coming up.” as the student Drake, who is a dark haired, fair skinned student, with glasses and having a firm, toned physique, being a Junior, nods and smiles. He replies “Thanks for the heads up Alyx. Which class?” as Alyx replies “Biology.” and Drake nods. He heads off to his class as Alyx starts walking with Erin following quickly behind. Erin says “Alyx, what gives? Why are you so...Hated? Yet seem to be friendly?” as the two make it to the same room and step inside where students are all crazy and rowdy.

Alyx sits down in the back corner and says “I’m just not liked, simple as that.” as she pulls her stuff out and begins finding all of her books and notebooks and stuff. Erin just takes a seat in the front and looks back at Alyx, who has a few Dungeons and Dragons books, making character sheets, but it doesn’t look any bit odd or out of place. Erin takes no mind to it and goes back to listening to music with her headphones and waits until the bell rings and all students get into place. The door opens to the homeroom teacher, who happens to be a middle-aged man, wearing a science-pun tee-shirt with black pants and a belt, having a long multi-colored lizard tail too. He smiles and greets everyone warmly.

“Good morning class! Mr. Byron is back and ready to be your homeroom teach! We have some good news, especially since we’re just having a basic day. First things first, we have a new student! A Miss Erin Baker, can you please stand up and say a few things about yourself?” as Mr. Byron flicks out a forked tongue. Erin simply stands up, taking her headphones off and turns to the class. She just says “Um...Hi, I’m Erin...I just like making my own EDM music and I’m hoping this academy is nice and swell.” as everyone, being pretty generic, just gives head nods, smiles, or doesn’t even acknowledge Erin. Mr. Byron just claps and begins going through the daily agenda for the day.

Meanwhile in the back, Alyx is discreetly checking her phone, as she is in a group chat with people named Sally, Miranda, Maddie, and Rachel. Alyx sends a quick text to the group and says “Clubhouse today at lunch and after school.” as she gets a series of emojis and agreeances. Alyx just smirks and leans back looking up at the day as she sees a new notification on her phone. She looks at it as it’s from Cheryl herself. She just reads it and grins widely as she looks quite pleased. Meanwhile, the class is just being its usual rowdy self until the 20 minute Homeroom Visit is up. Alyx just sits quietly as she looks out the window and sees in the distance a woman in an all black suit, with black sunglasses and all, staring right at her. Alyx simply gives a nod to the woman, who starts walking off.

Once the twenty minute period is up, everyone starts heading out to truly start their day. Alyx is the last to leave as Erin waits outside for Alyx. Erin stops Alyx and says “Can you help me figure out where my classes are?” as Alyx digs into her pocket and pulls out a map booklet and flips it open to their current level. Alyx says “Here ya’ go. This is a map of the school. It’s quite easy to ready and all that. I have to attend matters as a Club-Leader. My next period class isn’t until after lunch. I’ll see you at lunch if you need me, but chances are club stuff will take priorities first.” as Erin just gives a simple nod and watches Alyx walk off with her hands in her pocket, swaying her tail nice and leisurely.

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Saint Bellvine! As you can see, this story is really all about happenings within the student body and the faculty body! The principal is trying to keep her job but Cheryl Bellvine, the superintendent has means of making sure order is in place. And that order is through in-student helpers! The plot of this story is going to have Alyx against the vile faculty under the rule of the evil principal! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me get the agenda for you all! Agenda: Endeavors of the Sea, Heroes of the Armor, Tentacle Story, Lone Wolf Story, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Multiverse Story, Eternal Strife, Eldritch Story, Spy Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
